


Impotent Rage

by palmedfire



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmedfire/pseuds/palmedfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tybalt tries to work off his anger and frustration after the Capulet's ball</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impotent Rage

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as my prose sample for the multifandom RP [Adstringendum](http://adstringendum.livejournal.com/profile/) on Livejournal, where I play Tybalt. But I thought it worked well enough on it's own to deserve posting here.

Tybalt paced the halls of the Capulet mansion like a caged animal. He couldn't sleep. How could anyone expect him to sleep after what had happened? A Montague, hell, _several_ Montagues had crashed the ball. Worse yet, that pathetic fool Romeo had been taking liberties with Juliet! And yet when he'd tried to set things right, tried to avenge the Capulet honor with Montague blood, it had been Lord Capulet himself who'd stopped him.

"Old fool's balls have shriveled to nothing" he snarled under his breath as he continued to pace. The man was more concerned with maintaining appearances in front of that fop Paris than protecting his own daughter's honor! He was of half a mind to simply leave the house now and hunt Romeo down, and to hell with Lord Capulet, and the Prince's order for that matter. None of that should matter when it was Juliet's honor at stake!

"Tybalt!" Well, there was no mistaking that particular hissed whisper. He sighed and turned, unsurprised to find Lady Capulet behind him. "Come to bed" she said, taking his hand, and tugging slightly back the way he had come. She obviously didn't have sleep in mind either, and he was slightly tempted. For all that the Lady's charms had long since lost all novelty for him, a good hard roll in the sheets would help relieve at least some of the tension coiling in him. No! He thought she was on his side, but she'd turned traitor the moment Paris and his fat purse had shown up. Typical woman!

"Leave me alone" he growled, yanking his arm out of her grip, though he didn't stalk off the way he would have if it had been any other woman. She was due that consideration at least.

"Tybalt" she said again, pressing up against him. "Don't go after them. It's late. Come to bed"

He looked around, a touch surprised to find he was halfway across the entry hall. His pacings had taken him further than he'd realized. "So I should just let those Montague scum think they can get away with this?" he said.

"Let it go Tybalt. There was no harm done"

No harm? She had obviously not seen the way that damned Romeo had looked at Juliet. Or worse the way she'd looked at him. Poor girl was still so young and innocent, of course she'd be easily taken in by some silky Montague lies. But why should he expect a woman to understand? He sighed. No one seemed to understand anymore. The Lady tugged lightly on his arm again. He looked from the temptingly close front door to her admittedly attractive cleavage and sighed again. "All right my lady" he said, letting her lead him back towards her bedchamber. Tomorrow would be plenty of time to hunt down that damned Romeo, and hopefully his friends as well. No harm in passing the night with another form of enjoyment. What could possibly happen in a single night?


End file.
